


Candle

by monyaka



Series: Femslash February 2020 [25]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monyaka/pseuds/monyaka
Summary: Day 26 of 29 : CandleSouls feel like candlelight, and so does Maka.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Nakatsukasa Tsubaki
Series: Femslash February 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619584
Kudos: 15





	Candle

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is so short folks i had a rough time of it today. anyway soul eater deprived me of my sweet sweet tsuma content where maka and tsubaki are weapon/meister partners bc uM!!!!! THEY'RE CUTE!!!!

Tsubaki lives with Black☆Star, but he’s not there right now. The lights are out, and the weapon sits by the kotatsu. It’s heated, and there are two cups of tea resting for her and Maka, but there’s a candle burning anyway.

“Tsubaki...” starts Maka softly. “How does it feel, to eat the souls?”

The weapon blinks for a moment, features lit up by the flighty flickers of the candlelight. It makes her look sinister, in some way, but mostly soft.

Her eyes narrow in thought. “It’s like... this candle,” she finally says, her hands moving toward the flame. It’s curved at the bottom and tapers at the top, seeming alive. Tsubaki’s hands cup around it, not touching the flame nor obscuring it from view.

Her voice is enchanted.

“You can feel the power of it, and the warmth on your skin. And as it gets closer and closer to you, you can feel it so hot it almost burns you. But it alights your senses, brings you this feeling of... of madness, almost.” Her hands draw back. “But... that’s why we must be careful. It’s why Lord Death is very measured about the tasks he gives us.”

Maka nods in understanding, and her cheerful voice sounds too loud for the intimacy of the moment. “So basically... it’s the way I feel when I’m with you, huh?”

Tsubaki hides her smile with her teacup, but there’s no mistaking the warmth in her cheeks. “I suppose... I could compare it to the way I feel around you, too.”

Maka smiles, and for a moment, Tsubaki wonders how close she is to her soul, if it will burn her if she gets any closer.

And for once in her life, she thinks a burn may be worth it after all.


End file.
